


Golden Ichor

by hyxcinthus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: And in love, Boys Are Dumb, M/M, but i still like it, the tone of this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus
Summary: That had been years ago, when they were still kids. Now, they were nearing manhood. They’d moved from the beachside, up into the mountains. Both of them preferred it there where the weather varied from season to season. Where they got to live independently with only Chiron, their chaperon, to help when they needed him.It was perfect. They’d built their own world up here.Patroclus watched Achilles. “If you’ve been flirting with me for years, why haven’t you said anything?”“Said anything?”“Surely you knew I liked you back.”
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Golden Ichor

Patroclus stared at him for a moment. “Did you just flirt with me?” 

Achilles grinned. “Have been for years, but thanks for noticing.” Patroclus was at a loss for words. Achilles watched him, head tilted. “Are you alright?” 

Patroclus took a deep breath. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, did you say _years_?” 

Achilles laughed softly. “Yes, years. It’s okay if you don’t like me back.” 

“I love you,” Patroclus blurted out before he could stop himself. _No backing out now._ “I… I’m in love with you. Have been, you know, since that day at the beach when I— when we—” 

“Kissed,” Achilles finished for him. “Yes, I remember.” 

That had been years ago, when they were still kids. Now, they were nearing manhood. They’d moved from the beachside, up into the mountains. Both of them preferred it there where the weather varied from season to season. Where they got to live independently with only Chiron, their chaperon, to help when they needed him. 

It was perfect. They’d built their own world up here. 

Patroclus watched Achilles. “If you’ve been flirting with me for years, why haven’t you said anything?” 

“Said anything?” 

“Surely you knew I liked you back.” 

Achilles shook his head. “I didn’t really. I mean, after the kiss you seemed a little… distant.” 

“Because you got up and ran away,” Patroclus reminded him. He rolled his eyes and said, “Idiot.” The beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. He looked back at Achilles who wore a matching grin. “So… what now?” 

Achilles stepped closer. “What do you want?” he asked softly. 

Patroclus moved so their chests were barely an inch apart. He looked up at the boy he’d know for most of his life. His friend. His companion. The affection of his heart. He didn’t know how to encompass everything he wanted into words, though he knew he didn’t have to. Not now that Achilles knew how he felt. After years spent attached at the hip, they could read each other almost effortlessly. 

So, instead, Patroclus put a hand on Achilles’ chest. “Will you kiss me?” 

Achilles leaned in and their lips met. There were no fireworks or grand revelations. It wasn’t anything spectacular or mind blowing. But it was perfect. As Patroclus wrapped his arms around Achilles’ neck, it was as if they were meant to be together, like this, all along. Like their souls were tugging themselves toward each other, but they were too blind to realize it. All the days they spent longing. All the days they spent loving each other in secret. It was all building up to this one moment. 

After a while, they pulled away. The setting sun spilled golden ichor onto their skin, making them beautiful, untouchable. Though maybe it wasn’t the light that made them beautiful. Maybe it was themselves, the confessions they whispered, that lit them up. Maybe the light was coming from within them. 

Two souls, merging into one.


End file.
